Told you so!
by Miss Barbara
Summary: Callen knew that it was a stupid thing to do, but somehow he did it anyway.


Told you so  
Characters: G. Callen, Sam Hanna, Eric, Hetty en Kensi  
Rating: F7  
Pairings: none  
Genre: general/ humor  
Spoilers: none (well, not for NCIS:LA, only for the incredibles.  
Thanks to: Pam for the Challenge.

Let me warn you, It is probably very out of character. I am not a big fan of NCIS:LA yet, and characterizations aren't my strong suit. I just watched the Incredibles and I loved it.

-----------

Told you so!

Special agent Callen groaned softly when he woke up, or at least he thought that he was waking up. He went from an unconscious state to a conscious one. For him that was waking up. There was an irritating buzz somewhere near his head and he tried to remove it without opening his eyes. That didn't work, he couldn't more his hands or his arms.. His limbs were still heavy from sleeping he guessed.

Now that he was thinking about it, he was still tired. Maybe it couldn't hurt to close his eyes again for a few seconds. With some form of satisfaction he slipped back in to the unconscious state he had been in before, ignoring the fact hat he wasn't comfortable at all.

---

"Hey Gee!"

Unwilling to wake Callen's mind decided to ignore his co-working calling him. He tried to turn around and ignored all the sounds. He groaned and ignored all of the voices he heard.

When he felt a bucket of cold water hitting him in the face he realized that it could have been smart to listen, now he had to go put on dry clothes.

Slowly waking up completely, he started to wonder what he was actually wearing. The fabric felt smooth and hugged his body like a second skin. It wasn't really warm and the cold water hadn't done much good. He shivered a little. He wiggled his fingers and noticed that the suit he was wearing even covered his hands completely.

As he moved his head he felt that he has some sort of mask one. He appeared to also be wearing boots. He wondered why his was wearing them in the first place, but he actually found them to be quite comfortable.

He carefully cracked one eyelid open. Seeing only red he figured that something had to be wrong. He also opened his other eye, only to see more of the red. "What is going on?" he said to no one in particular.

His gravely words were responded to by some different laughs and snorts.

When his brain finally decided to tag along he noticed that the red before his eyes was actually some kind of fabric. He tried to get it away with his hands, but he noticed that he couldn't even move his hands.

"That is one nice package" he heard his friend Sam Hanna say.

"Sam!" Callen said. "What is going one? Why can't I move?" He asked, trying not to sound to panicked. He was pretty sure he had a hangover, and the last time something like that had happened he had woken up in Mexico.

"Relax man." Sam said "You are at the office, no trips to Mexico this time."

A little reassured he relaxed his muscles. "What is going on man?" he asked. "I can't move and I can't see."

"You know what would look great?" Eric said. "A big blue blue bow on top of it. Some glitters and we have a nice gift for Hetty." he heard the other people laugh.

"Speaking of which" Kensi said "Were is she? If she finds Callen like this she is going to ride his ass! You know, about her rules and everything."

Suddenly everyone turned silent. And then there were sounds of silently running feet. Coming closer and closer were a pair of high heeled shoes. Shoes that Hetty would wear.

The shoes stopped somewhere near his head and Callen held his breath. He felt hands tugging at the fabric around his body and seconds later he could move his legs again. After that he regained the use of his hands and finally the red fabric was removed from his head.

He looked right in the face of one furious Hetty.

"For years I've been a operations manager for the office of special projects. I've designed operations, created covers and one of the most importuned things: I made sure that every soul that went out of this office for the job was decently dressed."

Callen swallowed hard but he didn't have the heart to interrupt her.

"And I know that you guys feel like superheroes sometimes, go around, acting all superhero and everything. But that doesn't always work."

She grabbed a hand of his hair and lifted him up. He winced in pain and let out a little yelp.

"Hetty!" he said just before she stopped draggin him. They stopped in front of a mirror. To his shock his noticed that he was wearing a superman suit, complete with cape. It looked pathetic since his suit was soaking wet.

Flashes of the last night came back to him. They had a Halloween party last night, Eric had been dressed up as Dracula, Kensi had been Leia and Nate was dressed up as a monk, the more flashes he saw the more the felt his headache.

"And you choose to go as a superhero, of course." She shook her head in disapproval. "What is my rule about costumes, what is my only rule about costumes?"

"No capes." he mumbled. The more he thought about it the more it seemed like a good rule. If he hadn't been wearing his cape he wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place.

"Good" she said, giving him a silent atta boy. "Now, go change and get rid of this hangover." she said before slapping him on the head and walking away with a smile on her face. Leaving Callen with an embarrassed look on his face.


End file.
